wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cerceris
Canon timeline | Male | Cerceris | Hivewing | 5 Ceceris is an impulsive, daredevil Hivewing, with a thirst for excitement and several irrational fears. Appearance Ceceris has bright orange scales with shiny honey colored flecks scattered here and there. Along his neck, face, tail, and back he has black splotchy patterns. He is rather tall, and has large clear wings, slightly foggy from ivory tinted splotches. Personality Cerceris never thinks before acting. Impulsive, he jumps into any situation that somewhat sparks his interest.Despite his outgoing personality he is extremely scared of rejection and what others think of him. Due to his impulsivity, he often makes bad decisions and regrets them instantly. He is rather clever and streetsmart, but isn’t very school smart. He enjoys thrills and dangerous activities, and is a very excited and energetic dragon. He doesn’t like appearing soft so he hides the fact that he is actually really sensitive and enjoys many less ‘hardcore’ things like cookings, doodling, and decorating rooms. He has large random mood swings, where he can be intensely excited and happy for a week then suddenly feel obsessively sad. He doesn’t like to think about deep topics or his feelings so he likes to distract himself with all sorts of activities. Abilities Cerceris has stingers in his wrist, but not being the most violent dragon, rarely uses them. His main skills and abilities are design, arranging things (He hates when things are not aligned or organized just so), baking (It's relaxing AND you get cookies!), cooking, and several less important others. He sadly hides most of these abilities becauseb they make him look 'sensitive' and 'weak', and he doesn't want to be judged. He also is rather brave when it come to physical risks and activities. History Cerceris hates idle moments. He hates having to worry and think about everything wrong, and feeling bad to much. His whole life he searched for distractions, things to keep him entertained and happy, but as he becomes less naturaly optimistic and more worried, he feels like he never knows what he's meant to be doing. He feels exposed to all the things he is trying to escape. To fight this worry he decides to do the only thing he can think of. Run. He decides to embark on a mission to Phyrria. He could finally escape his problems, keep himself distracted, and maybe find some more meaning and self-worth. It all seems so great. He hopes it will work out. Relationships Solar the Leafwing : On a flight outside his hive, when he was trying to clear his head, he stumbled apon Solar outside of her hiding place. While he at first somewhat annoyed her, they became good friends! Trivia *Cerceris is left handed/taloned *His favorite cooking is a black and white cookie *Even though he doesn't really like reading, the few books is his room he has organized by color Gallery N/A yet! Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (CercerisSting)